


Doubt

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, They finally get it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is tempting and Mal has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

 

“You tempt me with those crazy words and I never can tell what’s in my head or what’s in yours.” Mal holds him tight, afraid of what he’ll do if he lets go and afraid of what he’ll do if he moves closer. She’s the crazy one, but something about Simon’s words always do this to him, push and pull at things he can’t think on.

“It’s in both our heads.” The younger man looks shaken even though there is nothing uncertain in his demeanor. “We… want this.”

Mal silences him with kisses that steals his words.And his doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble


End file.
